Twirates: Twilight Mythical Pirates
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: Read the journal entries of each day of a pirate's life on the ship. Based on the original Sea Dogs of England. Twilight characters are vamps & wolves. Started out as social studies project, now a fanfic! T for scurvy!
1. Prologue

The Mythical Pirates

History: 

The mystic pirates first started in the 1500s, where they first started Vampires and Werewolves. The Vampires and Werewolves were not actually friends, but ever since the 1600s, they have. The story goes that they were enemies, but then in England, where some Vampires and Werewolves lived, there was a riot of people thinking that the most palest in the towns were Vampires. The most golden skinned and hairiest were the Werewolves. So they came together to steal the richest and evilest peoples gold in England to get even. Vampires even stopped trying to drink human blood. They started turning "vegetarian." When I say vegetarian, I mean they drink animal blood instead. Werewolves existed so they can kill Vampires. That is why they are enemies. They try to stop the Vampires from killing Human life. Werewolves are still part human. Werewolves are descendents from Spirit Warriors, they turn into Wolves when they phase. They have a pack mind. There is an Alpha, and they listen to the Alpha, which is the lead wolf, when he uses the Alpha command. They also imprint on women that they see for the first time. Imprinting is kind of like Love at first sight, but even stronger. Vampires can only be killed if they are ripped apart and then burned to ashes. They do not have a heartbeat, they are cold, they sparkle in the sunlight, they can still eat food without any worry, but it does not fill them. The Vampires can run very fast and are VERY VERY strong. Their eyes are gold if they drink animal blood. Their eyes are red if they drink Human blood. If they are thirsty, their eyes are black and they have dark circles as if they had a sleepless night. One of the most famous Vampires today are the Cullens: Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Esme, Carlisle , Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. They are the Olympic Coven in North America. The most famous werewolves are the La Push Pack: Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Quil Ataera, Embry Call, Jared, Paul , Seth Clearwater and Leah Clearwater.


	2. CH2BPOV Diary Entry1

BPOV

Dear Journal,

Wow, today was an odd day… Jake was riding on Sam's back and slapping his ass like a horse. That was only when I got on deck after I got ready for the day. That scarred me, and I'm starting to think Jake is gay. At least I have Nessie and Edward to keep me sane. Nessie and Jake love each other, but sometimes, I think Jake is cheating on her with Sam! (Just kidding Jake; you'll probably end up reading this to annoy me soon) Then, I walked into Carlisle and Esme 'getting it on' looking for Nessie absent mindedly. Esme was just screaming, "Oh !" when I walked in, then I ran back to deck AGAIN and to try to not think about that in my thoughts EVER again. One of the things about being a vampire; never forgetting anything in your memory, but it only is bad when you see a creepy sight and sadness. I finally found Nessie with Edward and Jake; talking about today's plans to help thrash against those unlawful taxes on stupid items. We wanted to help the poor humans, especially during the Boston Tea Party. But there was always a limit. We would never get into any fights, for fear that we would expose ourselves. Nessie, Edward, and Jake started to play the supernatural version of tag, which is WAY more complicated and impossible to play for humans, but practical simplicity for Vampires and Werewolves. Jake decided to transform on the deck to play, because it was safe enough to, since we were out at sea, and he thinks it's better to jump on Nessie and scare her, then lick her face like a regular dog would. But Jake was massive in size, bigger than a regular wolf, and I was a little uneasy about that idea, so I told him to be careful. Even though Nessie is safe because luckily, even though being ½ and ½ immortality and mortality, she has vampire skin, which is rock hard and has a faint sparkle, unlike a full vampire. She could easily go into the daylight without being noticed, unlike the rest of the ship. I was hysterically laughing as them trying to get Edward, because he is very fast, and the hardest to catch. We docked and went to hunt on an island we found, I guess we drank blood from monkeys, because they were the only things on the island, even though they smelled like Bananas and Fruit. We got back to the ship, tucked Nessie in for bed, and well, you know the rest for me and Edward. (Jake, now will you close it? Because it's about to get a little weird for you! That includes you, Emmett McCarthy Cullen!) It was amazing, as usual, but for some reason, I know and feel like I will NEVER get tired of it, for my whole existence. I can finally and easily let Edward read my mind when I want to, after those many years of practice, so when I could while we were blissfully away in our room keeping ourselves 'occupied' with each other's presence, I would let him listen in on what I was thinking, how it felt right at those exact times. He would then kiss me harder and more, and I would lose train of thought and coherency to concentrate on anything. We would then go on, whispering "I love you" over again throughout the whole night. I really have to start working out helping with the ship, so bye Jake and Emmett! I WILL get you if you read this!

Love, Bella ;)

This is Jake!! Ew Bells, how could you even WRITE about that!? I bet Nessie and I….

Wazzup Bella!! This is Emmett!! Ahah, me and Rose have WAY better sex than you and Edward, we actually had to TRY not to break the boat!


End file.
